five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Nights at Pewds'
Sub to Pewds ''Four Nights at Pewds' ''is a fan-game developed by ZonicTheHedge11. Mechanics Camera Monitor It's back! This time, there ain't any map. You just press 1-6 and it'll switch. Cam List # "Congratulations" room. # B-Lasagna Beach # Kitchen # T-Series Shrine # Corridor # Bathroom Sub-bots On Cam-4, there's a music box in the form of a "Subscribe" button. Clicking and holding it will make sure T-Series is in the lead (you're an Indian bad boi). If you're "winding" it up and Pewdiepie enters the room, he will kill you. Pay-2-Win In order to spare some time, you can buy sub-bots. Here are the prices: * 1 "Hour": 5 Bux * 3 "Hours": 15 Bux * 5 "Hours": Beat the game then buy it for 20 Bux. * 6 "Hours": Beat B-Lasagna mode on Hard and buy it for 20 Bux. Door There's a door on the right. Hovering your mouse over it will shut it. When it's shut, press space to quickly open the door and flash the light to check if the enemy is gone. (You can only use this 15 times) * This is Mr. Beast and boyinaband's entrance. ** Boyinaband however can also enter using the Dual Doors. Pewds' Portal A portal is on the left side of the office, in the form of a TV. When it activates, click it to turn it off. When it's on, it also drains power. * This is Pewdiepie's entrance. Ventilation On the right wall, there's a vent. Sometimes after switching the camera off, Marzia or Edgar will be there. Click it to use the tazer. * This is the pugs' entrance. Entrances/Dual Doors. On a familiar fashion to the Five Golden Nights at Freddy's series, there's 2 doors on each side of the office. Sometimes boyinaband will run through them. Simply shock him. Tazer The godly god of gods. Click anywhere (but not the door and cameras) to use it. However, it has a total of 50 uses per night, so use it wisely. Time The nights, instead of lasting from 12 to 6 AM, last from 10 to 7 AM. * This is because there's only 4 regular nights. * On Night 5, it lasts from 12 to 7 AM. ** Because the night is way too much of a challenge. Bux After beating a night, you get 5 Bux. The game doesn't have a regular "continue" system and allows you to replay the nights you've beaten, allowing "farming" of Bux on Night 1. * Zonic has implemented a feature in the game's 1.4 update that replaying Night 1 gives only 2 Bux. ** He also added a "timer" feature where replaying Night 1 is permitted only 2 times every 15 hours. Modes Regular/Story This is the standard, 4-night mode. Between the nights are cutscenes where Pewdiepie and TheOdd1sOut are talking about sending a "spy". After beating Night 4, it is revealed that FlyingKitty is breaking into the T-Series Headquarters, thus teasing Nightshift at T-Series. B-Lasagna This is the "custom night" of the game. The game offers you 3 difficulties: Easy, Normal & Hard. After beating the mode's 4th night on either Normal or Hard, the game shows you the 5th Night, where everybody has the colors of Shadow Bonnie. Pewds also only say a number from 1-6 (the characters) really quietly but slowly to indicate who's attacking. Beating this night rewards you with 64 Bux Characters Pewdiepie (insert pewdiepie picture) Pathway Pewds, instead of appearing in the cams, sometimes activates his portal. Simply clicking on the portal will disable him. However, you need to click on it before 5 seconds pass (3 on night 4). On the Night 5 roster he is represented by the number 1. Mr. Beast (insert mr. beast picture) Pathway CAM1-CAM2-CAM5-CAM6-Door Shut the door on him to make him reset. He is represented by the number 2 in Night 5. boyinaband (boyinaband picture here) Pathway # CAM1-CAM3-Dual Doors # CAM1-CAM3-CAM5-CAM6-Door If he's using path no.1, shock him when he's running. If he's using the second one, close it. He is represented by the numbers 3 & 4. Pugs Either Edgar or Marzia will appear in the vent on the left wall. If one of them is there, taze them. Edgar is represented by the number 5, and Marzia is represented by 6. Trivia * There's aren't any phone calls. * The game had no trailer, no teasers and no Gamejolt page. It just appeared out of nowhere. * The Odd1sOut has no significance to the story other than teasing the sequel. Category:Games